


Episode 3: The Asset (podfic)

by FireDancer, SevenCorvus



Series: Welcome To Agents of SHIELD Podfics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Asset, Gen, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity. It’s something we take for granted, something we rely on to be one of the laws of the universe. What if it were to ever stop working? Welcome to Agents of SHIELD. (Podfic Version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 3: The Asset (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Asset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005874) by [FireDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer), [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus). 



This Episode of Welcome to Agents of SHIELD can be found [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b15n77jt9hshi41/WTAoS_Episode_3.wav) to listen and [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b15n77jt9hshi41/WTAoS_Episode_3.wav) to download.


End file.
